All Over You
by BeyondBirthday'sBestie
Summary: Ulquiorra, OC; Love comes in many forms. Sometimes, those forms can ruin what you already have.


A/N: Because I'm lazy. :) Honooooo. You. Love. Ulquiorra. HAHA! He's an emo kid. At least he doesn't have a schitz fetish...*cries* Ha. It's time for some ARRANCAR LOVIN'! Now, if you hadn't seen the Valentines Day Bleach spread, then I kinda based part of it on that. Where Ulquiorra, Grimmjoqw, Renji, Ichigo, and I think Byakuya was there too, were in the Human World and...yeah.... Here we go, kiddies.

Disclaimer: Hono loves Ulquiorra? TYING GRODDINESS.

* * *

_All Over You_

_"Now I can breathe, turn my insides out,_

_and smother me, _

_warm and alive, I'm all over you,_

_would you smother me?"_

He'd never been loved.

Plain and simple. Never had Ulquiorra Schiffer known love, or even fathomed about what it was. He had contemplated emotions and the heart, but never had he connected them with this four letter devil-of-a-word...

He never knew it could drive you mad.

It caused so much pain and hurt and agony...but so did death. It was something odd and confusing and new. He could never tell if it was something beautiful and Godsent or the epitomy of evil.

Ulquiorra had never been loved...

...which made trying to love someone even more difficult.

* * *

"You seem cold," Ulquiorra said pointedly. The blonde shivered next to him, sitting on a frozen bench outside the train station. She had a knit cap on her head, thick red gloves on her hands, and a moderately thick coat drapped over her body. Her cheeks were colored ever-so delicately with pink and she tried not to let her teeth chatter.

"N-no, really...I'm okay...just a little chilly is all," Honoka replied meakly, rubbing her gloved hands against her arms rapidly for warmth. Pale, blonde strings on hair leaked down onto her shoulders from within her cap.

"'Chilly' and 'freezing to death' are two very different things. You are not the latter," The raven-haired man seemed to be more persistant now, giving her a look of concern. He noticed her gaze was directed towards where Ichigo and Renji were throwing chunks of snow at each other, both yelling something that had little matter to anyone. They seemed to be getting more aggressive, and suddenly, Ichigo tackled Renji into the ground. Although it was playful behavior, Honoka feared a bit for the red-head. Of course, she also felt a bit embarrased since this was going on in _public. _Grimmjow watched, looking almost amused by the scene. He leaned against the brick building outside the train station, Kitty on his left. Honoka couldn't help but smile when she saw the way Mr. No-Public-Affection had his hand laced in Kitty's, leaning down to whisper something into her ear. She listened intently, then bit her lip and held back a giggle. The yelling escalated again, returning Honoka back to thoughts about her body becoming an ice block. When she was distracted, she didn't even think about how fucking cold she was, but now...

"Honoka, you are obviously not warm enough. Do you want to go somewhere less cold?" Ulquiorra's persistance was now becoming a bit more like pestering. Honoka bit down on the inside of her mouth to keep from going off on him. She knew that he was only looking out for her, but he needed to just get off her case. The blonde turned her head, glancing up at concerned emerald eyes. She realized they were a good foot away from one another on the small bench, making it hard for him to get close to her without being stealthy about it. The younger girl sighed, her breath foggy in the cold air.

"No, I wanna stay here and wait with everyone else. But thank you anyway," Honoka tried to be as polite as possible, but it came out sounding tired and aggitated. She faced him once more, seeing the same concern still locked into his features. Ulquiorra looked down at the cemented sidewalk, taking in a breath before moving himself closer to Honoka. Soon enough, he could feel the rough exterior of her coat brushing against his, and her scent gently overpowered him.

"At least let me help you become warmer..." He mumbled, silently wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his thin body. Neither weighed the proper weight for their height and age (the main reason for Honoka's frightful chills) but together, they could try to produce some sort of heat.

"O-oh...okay..." Awkwardly, Honoka rested her head on Ulquiorra's shoulder, hating the way her stomach tingled and her body felt tense. It had been weeks now, but Honoka had finally figured out what ruined their relationship;

Sex.

Of course, being attracted to the broken and lonely, Honoka felt the need to show as much love and affection as possible to the older man. She needed him to know that it was okay for feel emotions like the ones he felt...

...and sometimes, that's the worst thing you can do.

* * *

_"Surely you can take some comfort in knowing that you're mine,_

_just hold me tight, lay by my side _

_and let me be the one who calls you baby all the time,"_

_ Ulquiorra knew that he was having a panic attack; he could feel the way his brain was jumping from place to place and the way his breath came in short spurts. He hypervenalated, trying to control himself with little success. He felt Honoka's warm hands against his face, holding him in place. Gently, she ran her fingers through his hair with one hand and pressed their foreheads together. She was muttering something calming, holding him together with what little glue she had left. He still felt the blood that stained his arm, sticky against his skin. Something about killing someone with his own two hands (literally) made him sick and anxious and horrible. He felt like his stomach could implode at any minute..._

_ "Shhh...it's alright..." Her voice sounded like bells, chiming and sweet. He sat, still curled and out-of-breath, while Honoka was on her knees, pressed herself against him for comfort. _

_ "It's okay...just don't think about it. I promise, I'll make it all better," She whispered into his ear, cooing. She kissed his temple, holding both his hands in hers. She could feel the bones beneath his skin, causing sudden worry. _

_ "Please...don' t try to love me. It's useless. I don't deserve this," He replied, now settling in his spot on the floor. _

_ "Yes, you do. Don't ever tell me you don't deserve to be loved. You did nothing wrong...I love you. I swear I do. I'll never stop," Honoka leaned down and captured his mouth, sweetly. She let her hands lay on his stomach and chest, his on her shoulders. His was shaking, obviously terrified. Sweet kisses turned into need, and within moments, both occupied the bed that belonged to Ulquiorra. Clothes layed scattered on the white tiles, and the room was now filled with small noises that neither had ever made before. _

_ "Don't be scared..." Was the same thing Honoka repeated over and over to him, punctuating it ever time with a kiss on his neck. Her hands traveled on his tiny frame, and Ulquiorra's didn't dare stray from the places he knew. He kept them on her waist on on her back. He wasn't much of a risk taker, but Honoka took his hands and layed them on her stomach, smiling up at him. _

_ "I love you,"_

* * *

Why couldn't their relationship be more like Kitty and Grimmjow's? Sex didn't ruin their relationship...it actually made it better. What the hell kind of logic was that? It pissed Honoka off to no end, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Is it my fault?" Ulquiorra nearly whispered in a tone that surprised Honoka. He sounded guilty, his face fallen. Her heartstrings twitched and her own guilt grew. She pressed her face into his neck, breathing softly against it.

"No, no...of course not. I'm sorry if I made you think that...Ulqui..." She mumbled, her lips gently brushing against his pale skin.

"I'm sorry that I did not say it back," Ulquiorra began, quietly, "but I do. I love you,"

"Well good. At least now we're on the same page," Honoka smiled, lovingly. Both sat while snow began to fall for the last time that day...

_"Let me be the one who never leaves you all alone,_

_I hold my breath and lose the feeling that I'm on my own,_

_hold me too tight, stay by my side,"_

* * *

Thank you, The Used. I love this song now. Thanks, Hono. Even though this MAJORLY, HORRIBLY SUCKED, REVIEW, OR EMMA'S CAT WILL NEVER LEAVE!!!


End file.
